El saber del cambio
by NiskCat
Summary: Muchas personas ven al cambio con gran pavor, mostrando que este puede se muy perjudicial para su futuro. Otras lo ven como una renovación, una oportunidad de enmendar sus falencias; pero... La mayoría no se da cuenta de que, el cambio no es ni malo, ni bueno; solo es una herramienta la cual debes saber utilizarla.
1. Una chica extraña

_**Buenas tarde señores les presento mi mas reciente proyecto, espero que disfruten de el tanto como yo lo hice mientras **_**_escribía_**

* * *

Suenan las campanadas de la escuela más famosa y prestigiosa de todo Japón, el receso de la academia Kibougamine acaba de iniciar. Y el entusiasmos por esto se vio latente en que todo el alumnado a salido casi disparado de los salones; pero hubo ciertas excepciones, en específico dos chicos de la clase 77, estás personas tenían algunas características las cuales los hacían destacar.

El primero era un chico de estatura media, pelo rosado cubierto por un gorro de tela, en el cual ya se notaba sus antigüedad; y vestía un mono color amarillo. Pero a parte de su variopinta forma de vestir y apariencia, destacaba mucho la posición en la que se encontraba, su cara permanecía entre sus brazos, como si quisiera aparentar estar dormido.

Pero mientras tanto, el otro estudiante se le quedaba observando. Este tenía un aspecto muy aniñado gracias a su cara de niño y su relativamente baja estatura; pero aparte de eso tenía una imagen de alguien normal. Lo único que no cambiaba en el era esa mirada de molestia, la cual parecía querer penetrar la cabeza del que parecía estar inconsciente.

Luego de unos segundos, el chico bajito decidió hablar.

¡Vamos imbécil, despierta de una vez, que ya empezó el descanso! - le espetó con poca paciencia, el otro solo se limitó a moverse unos milímetros, como si solo lo estuviera ignorando.

Esto hizo que al chico le empezará salir una vena en la frente, y sin muchas más ganas de esperarlo decidió irse, pero no sin antes decirle a su compañero - ¡Has lo que quieras idiota, si me necesitas estaré en la cafetería!

Cuando el chico de baja estatura salió del salón, el pelirrosa empezó a levantar poco a poco su cabeza, mostrando una vista la cual denotaba un gran cansancio, este alumno, parece que ha conseguido lo que buscaba, un tiempo en solitario, para pensar.

El soltó un pequeño suspiro; sinceramente el odio hacer eso, el detestaba molestar de esa manera a uno de sus pocos amigos en la escuela, pero sin duda después se disculparía, pero ese no era el momento, tenía otras cosas en las cuales debía centrarse.

"Vamos Kazuichi tampoco es tan complicado, solo tienes que sacar alguna idea para conquistar a Sonia-san" - pensó tratando de darse algunos ánimos, ya que el sin duda se encontraba bastante nervioso sobre esto. El ya sabía que Sonia ya debía de estar al tanto de sus sentimientos, pero el creía que debía de formalizar una declaración - "¡Vamos que tan difícil puede ser elegir un buen regalo para ella…!"

"¡Podría darle uno peluche! No demasiado cursi.

¡Podría darle unas flores! No demasiado tradicional" - y de esa forma fue descartando una a una, las opciones que tenía a disposición, mientras más rechazaba, la exasperación iba marcándose cada vez mas en su cara, hasta el punto de que lanzó un pequeño quejido - maldición es muy difícil decidirme que debería hacer.

capaz deba preguntarle a alguien alguna sugerencia, y diría que una chica sería la mejor opción - razonó, tratando visualizar su siguiente movimiento, pero él no creía que alguien de su curso fuera de ayuda, todos eran extraños a su modo, sino que lo mirarán a el, tenía benditos dientes de tiburón y una personalidad no muy buena - "quizás alguna de las chicas de nuevo ingreso puedan ayudarme, pero no tengo idea de dónde encontrarlas y tampoco tengo relación con ninguna" - un pequeño suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios, no le quedaría otra opción que deambular por la academia hasta encontrar a alguna, este día tenía cara de que iba a ser bastante largo. Ya vería como tratar de llevarse bien con la chica más tarde.

Luego de todo ese pensar el vio su reloj, le quedaban aún 30 minutos del receso, se alegraba que este tiempo era en su mayor medida utilizado en la estimulación de los talentos, así que tenía grandes posibilidades de encontrarse a alguien en los laboratorios.

"Bueno, voy a probar suerte, a ver si encuentro a alguien" - pensó de manera relajada, la cual se veía reflejada en su sonrisa dentuda, quizá el presentimiento de que este día iba ser un suplicio era solo preocuparse demasiado.

Después de salir del salón, empezó a deambular por los pasillos, los cuales estaban vacíos, parecía que todos los alumnos habían desaparecido, y esto le daba una atmósfera un tanto escalofriante. Pero para la suerte de nuestro Kazuichi, encontró las puertas de uno de los laboratorios.

Las puertas de madera, las cuales parecían la entrada a un dojo, le confirmaron que esté era lo que estaba buscando, aunque a medias, ya que podría no encontrarse una persona dentro pero…

¿Que tenía que perder?

El decidió que no podía salir nada malo de abrir la puerta, digamos que ya se dará cuenta de lo que está por desatar.

Para no darle más vueltas la abrió y observó lo que se encontraba dentro de la habitación. Efectivamente su pensamiento estaba en lo correcto, ya que se podía visualizar una pista de combate y varios maniquís de entrenamiento, a parte de tener un cierto aire al Japon feudal; las luces colgaban de las paredes de cemento, el techo completamente blanco, el cual daba un buen contraste con el suelo de madera negra. Era sin duda un lugar bastante interesante.

¡Ey! ¿¡quien eres tu!? - un gritó apareció de la nada, rompiendo el ambiente tranquilo del dojo, lo cual hizo que el pelirrosa se estremeciera y que casi gritara el también, pero se contuvo. Giró su cabeza lentamente hacia donde se originó el ruido, en ese lugar pudo identificar a un chica, bastante alta, de uno cabellos castaño oscuro, los cuales estaban atados en dos colas bastante largas, unos ojos color verde, pero su vestimenta era algo extraña, llevaba un uniforme celeste con algunos toques de blanco, pero lo que más resaltaba era el elemento que utilizaba para sostenerse el pelo, parecía que tenia un pañuelo puesto de cierta forma en la que pareciera una hélice.

Ummm, ¡mucho gusto soy Kazuichi Souda el mecánico definitivo! - decidió que la mejor idea era presentarse de manera sincera y con una sonrisa, aunque esto parecía no darle agradar le mucho a la chica, sino que parecía que con cada segundo su molestia aumentaba más.

¿¡Que hace un hombre como tú en un lugar como este?! - le insinuó con cierta irá, la cual no se esforzó por ocultar, esto asustó un poco, bastante, a Kazuichi el cual no se esperaba esa pregunta - ¡Los hombres no son bienvenidos a este laboratorio! - empezó a acercarse a Kazuichi con un paso rápido y con una cara de pocos amigos…

¡Tra...tran…tranquila mujer! solo vine a presentarme, no sabía que este lugar era uno el cual no pudiera entrar - intento hacer que la chica se calme, sin ninguna duda no quería huesos rotos hoy, la chica mantuvo su ritmo, hasta que estuvo frente a frente con el, ella se le quedó mirando fijamente con una gran molestia en sus ojos - ¡vamos, solo dime tu nombre y me iré okey!

¡Tenko chabashira, maestra de akido definitiva! ahora, ¡fuera de mí dojo, depravado! - dijo mientras empujaba al dientes de tiburón fuera de la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta de golpe.

"Sin duda tiene peor carácter que Saionji, y encima con un pensamiento contra los hombres peor que el de Mahiru" - sin duda se encontraba desconcertado y un poco temeroso, y mientras acomodaba su gorro, solo deseaba que - "espero no volvérmela a encontrar, ¡no creo que pueda salir ileso la próxima vez!"

Para su desgracia, está no sería la última vez que se encontrará con la extraña chica…

* * *

**Continuará...**

_**Nos leemos luego caballeros**_


	2. Capítulo 2: receso

**Buenas tarde señores y señoritas, esperó que disfruten este nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

* * *

Seguimos a nuestro pelirrosa favorito mientras recorre los pasillos de la academia, él ya se veía cansado de tanto deambular por todo el lugar, así que decidió dirigirse a la cafetería, al menos iba a conseguir algo de comer antes de volver a clases.

Demonios, espero que hayan dejado algo en la tienda - se quejaba, ya tuvo suficiente trabajo haciendo esto, y estaba restando para así poder conseguir alimento.

Para su suerte parece que ya había llegado a las puertas de la cafetería. Al abrirlas se encontró con un lugar lleno de gente, esta zona no era muy diferente a la de cualquier escuela, la pequeña tienda, la gran cantidad de mesas y claro el amasijo de gente que casi te puede asfixiar, sino estás acostumbrado.

¿Dónde estarán esos idiotas? - se preguntó en voz alta, al empezar a buscarlos con la mirada y no encontrar nada, decidió que iba a empezar a caminar para ver si los podía hallar - pero primero voy a la tienda.

Después de murmurar esas palabras, se dirigió hacia ese lugar, pero el trayecto fue bastante complicado, él no quería resaltar mucho, pero es difícil cuando acabas de llegar y tienes un aspecto extraño. Y eso contando que todos es este lugar son definitivos.

Alguna que otra mirada se llevó, pero Souda solamente ocultaba su rostro debajo de su gorro. El cual siempre usaba de protección en este tipo de momentos.

El solo pensaba - *¿¡Es que no tienen algo mejor que hacer, más que mirarme a m!?*

Pero después de sortear algunos metros más pudo llegar al puesto. Era un lugar pequeño, solo tenía ciertos alimentos como barras de cereal, unos pocos sándwiches de distintos sabores, y algún que otro jugo. Y para su alegría quedaba un sándwich de pollo y un par de jugos, así que decidió comprarlos.

Aquí tiene… - le dijo desganada la encargada, según su rostro parecía que odiaba este trabajo. Pero bueno, Souda no le tomo importancia, después de todo no tenía nada que ver con él.

Solo se dispuso a encontrar a sus compañeros, pero luego de caminar unos segundos, choco con alguien, está persona cayó al suelo, pero al parecer todas las personas de alrededor lo ignoraron.

Oye, ¿estás bien? - pregunto tranquilamente nuestro protagonista, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia abajo. Lo que se encontró fue a una pequeña chica, la cual debía ser más pequeña que Saionji, vestida con un uniforme negro; ¿y un sombrero de bruja?

Bueno, restándole importancia a su vestimenta y altura, tenía un rostro infantil, pero más precisamente un tono rojizo en sus cabellos.

\- *debe ser una de nuevo ingreso* - intuyo el pelirrosa.

Si… - alargó la última letra, como si estuviera medio dormida. Souda le extendió la mano, y está sin mucha vacilación la agarró; después que la ayudo a levantarse, el decidió presentarse.

¡Soy Kazuichi Souda! - expreso animadamente, pero la chica ni se inmutó, parecía que aún seguía en su mundo, tratando de conseguir una conversación, el pregunto - Tu eres una de las de nuevo ingreso, ¿verdad?

Si… - su tono no cambio, pero al menos respondió la pregunta - soy Yumeno Himiko, un gusto en conocerte… - la cara de la niña solo permaneció en un estado de aburrimiento, esto solo hizo que por la cabeza del dientes de tiburón pasará una cosa.

Está chica tiene una actitud muy parecida a Nanami, no creo que deba esperar que sea muy habladora* - pensó exasperado, mientras se acomodaba el gorro.

¿Sabes dónde está la tienda? - pregunto de repente la pelirroja, haciendo que Souda se sorprenda un poco, pero con una sonrisa dentuda decidió responder le.

Está queda unos metros para halla - decia mientras señalaba con su mano hacia su izquierda - pero ya no queda nada, así que te recomendaría no ir, estarás perdiendo tiempo nada más.

El chico cuando terminó de hablar, pudo notar a la chica un poco inquieta - ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto tranquilamente, mientras su cara expresaba cierta curiosidad.

Nada… - respondió rápidamente, la verdad es que sus dientes le daban un poco de miedo y curiosidad - *¿Son de nacimiento, o se los hizo el?* - se preguntó internamente.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, está solamente suspiró, haciendo que el chico la mirara - parece que por hoy no voy a comer nada - dijo haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

A Souda le hizo un poco de gracia esto, ya que con la actitud que mostraba no parecía de las personas que hacen eso. Pero también le dio algo de pena, por eso decidió que…

¿Quieres la mitad de lo mío? - dijo esto mostrando, otra vez esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracteriza. Esto le ganó una mirada curiosa y en parte temerosa de la chica.

¿Estás seguro…? - pregunto.

Claro, después de todo, a mí tampoco es que me guste no comer nada durante el almuerzo - respondió mientras le ofrecía la mitad del sándwich y una de sus cajas de jugo.

Gracias… - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ella agarró con cuidado las dos cosas. Aunque aún tenía un sentimiento de incomodidad, no podía rechazarlo, comida es comida.

De nada - dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa, mientras acomodaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. La chica ya se empezaba a acostumbrar a esos dientes, pero quedaban unos vestigios de miedo - bueno yo me despido, ¡nos vemos luego Yumeno! - se despidió tranquilamente, mientras dejaba atrás a la pequeña chica.

Este chico, es raro* - pensó mientras lo miraba irse, pero luego de unos segundos dejo de darle importancia, si media vuelta y se alejó entre todo el alumnado.

* * *

Bueno, esa chica no tenía muchas ganas de nada, pero ahora volviendo al tema, donde estarán estos idiotas, solo quedan cinco minutos de receso* - pensó ya con poca paciencia, pero para su buena/mala fortuna, una persona le agarro del hombro, y le hablo con un tono relajado y amable.

Hola, Souda - estás palabras hicieron que el susodicho, tuviera un pequeño escalofrío, dado a qué ya sabía quién era la persona que tenía a sus espaldas. Al voltear se hacía él pudo notar, que sus sospechas eran ciertas, el chico albino, con un típico uniforme negro de la academia y con una suerte demasiada grande, estaba en frente de él.

Buenas Komaeda, ¿cómo va todo? - dijo relajado, sabía que, aunque el fuera su amigo, si él estaba cerca, significaba que había probabilidades de que le ocurriera algo malo.

Todo perfecto, y por lo que veo hiciste una nueva amiga - expreso, relajado con su típica sonrisa que expresaba confianza.

Lo que me faltaba, está maldito me vio hablando con Yumeno, me va a molestar durante lo que resté de mes* - pensó con cansancio - ¡No es una amiga! solamente es una chica con la cual tropecé. - le respondió rápidamente.

Oh, vamos Souda - decia con un tono juguetón, mientras le lo abrazaba por el hombro - si solo te hubieses chocado con ella, solo la hubieses ayudado y te irías; no le darías la mitad de tu almuerzo, ¿o sí?

El sonrojo en la cara del pelirrosa se empezaba hacer evidente, lo cual provoco que el albino se empezara a reír al notarlo - ¡eso no te importa! - respondió lo más rápido que pudo, haciendo que la carcajada del albino se hiciera cada vez más fuerte - ¿por qué no vamos rápido con los chicos, antes que termine el almuerzo? - expreso en voz baja, mientras que por lo que se podía notar su rostro era tan rojo como un tomate.

Al escucha ese tono de voz proveniente de su amigo, pudo notar que ya era el momento de dejarlo en paz; así que decidió seguir le el juego - está bien capitán tiburoncin, vamos con nuestros camaradas - dijo para luego soltar una pequeña risa, la cual el pelirrosa acompaño.

Luego de eso, Komaeda guió el camino a paso rápido, para así poder llegar con sus amigos antes de que terminara el tiempo libre.

* * *

Luego de un minuto completo, llegaron junto a las dos personas que los esperaban en una de las mesas, que eran Kuzuryuu, y la otra persona era una chica, la cual tenía un aspecto de rockera, pelo largo teñido de varios colores, pero predominaba el color negro, un uniforme típico, pero el cual cambiaba con un tono blanco y gris; y además tenía unas medias rasgadas. Su nombre era Mioda Ibuki, la estudiante música definitiva

¡Souda, Komaeda, Ibuki y Kuzuryuu están aquí! - gritó alegremente la rockera. Mientras el Yakuza solamente sonreía, al verlos llegar.

Por fin apareces idiota - le decía tranquilamente, mientras su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro - tuvimos que mandar a Komaeda a buscarte.

Vamos Kuzuryuu, no es para tanto, además tenía un buen motivo para no aparecer - una sonrisa inocente se deslizó por la cara del albino, haciendo que tanto el chico bajito como la música, levantarán una ceja de la curiosidad. Pero nuestro pelirrosa lo veía con miedo, ya de por si Komaeda era un tanto molesto, pero el Yakuza enano era peor, el sí que no tenía piedad, eh Ibuki no sabía cómo podía ser, ya que se unió a este pequeño grupo en el verano, y apenas este es el primer día de clases; claro si no contamos ayer que era toda la celebración de nuevo ingreso…

Así que mientras Komaeda iba a decir todo, Souda aprovecho y se comió todo su almuerzo rápido, ya que despues no iba a tener tiempo para almorzar tranquilo.

Es que nuestro tiburoncin tiene una nueva amiga - pronunció relajado, mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados, la cara de los otros dos presentes cambio a una de sorpresa, pero duro poco, ya que la malicia y la alegría nacieron en los rostros de estos.

¡Así que el tiburón consiguió una nueva amiga, y no nos dijo nada, eh! - reclamo el Yakuza con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

¡Ni se te ocurra que puedes reemplazar a Ibuki, Ibuki es irreemplazable! - le decía con un tubo decaído, el cual para cualquiera que la conociera un poco notaba que era en broma.

Los odio… - dijo Souda con un semblante molesto, pero el cual se perdía, con el pequeño sonrojo en su rostro. Esto hizo que sus amigos comenzarán a reírse.

Para su suerte, sonó la campana.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Eso es todo caballeros, nos leemos luego**


End file.
